finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Erutan
Erutan (real name, Kate Covington, also known by her internet name katethegreat19), is a singer/songwriter who has made several unofficial vocal arrangements of themes from the music of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. She was born on September 18, 1988. Style Erutan performs and arranges her work by herself, being able to play the violin, the piano, the lyre, the guitar, several types of drums, and an array of other musical instruments. If the theme she covers lacks lyrics, she writes them herself, keeping in mind the mood and atmosphere of the tune. Her equipment includes a simple vocal microphone, a closet (as her "dead room," which she had recently renovated to become a sound-proof recording studio) and the Sony Vegas Pro video and audio software to mix her tracks. Kate has never received vocal training, but is a trained professional violinist, which she claims helps her pick up other instruments more easily. Biography Kate Covington was born in Charleston, South Carolina. She started playing music at the age of two and went on to win many competitions in classical violin. She is an avid gamer and a fan of the ''Final Fantasy'' series. At age 16, she decided she wanted to compose music for video games and began practicing music composition at the piano; she began producing songs and then turned to singing. She has stated that her immediate goal has drifted towards being a singer/songwriter instead, but would still love to compose the soundtrack for a video gameCovington, Kate. "info and pic links ^_^" Message to Fëasindë. 2008-11-22. E-mail. ." The silhouette of the character is reminiscent of Edward Chris von Muir, the bard character from Final Fantasy IV.]] Erutan released her first original album titled Raindancer on November 22nd, 2010, on her official website. Her second album, A Bard's Side Quest, was released as an iTunes-exclusive on January 19th, 2013. The album featured most of her Final Fantasy covers as licensed, studio-mastered tracks, besides a selection of other tracks featured in different video games.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzAKNZ4rCTc Final Fantasy covers "The Place I'll Return to Someday" Written and arranged for vocals, keyboards, guitar and drums, in the span of two weeks, this was katethegreat19's first original arrangement of a Final Fantasy theme. "Roses of May" According to Kate, the term "Rose of May" is used as a metaphor for innocence, as even "General Beatrix was once an innocent child who had never seen the horrors of war"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNHtbw4Kyf0‎. The lyrics also refer to her sense of blind loyalty, her guilt over the deaths her fealty causes over the events of the game, and ultimately her love for Steiner. "Melodies of Life" The arrangement of "Melodies of Life" makes considerable use of vocal layering, and is performed with the violin, drum, and guitar. The video of the song was dedicated to Freya, as according to Kate, "of all the characters this song's words and meaning fit her inner struggle the best"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfKT-8eSW9s‎. "You're Not Alone" "You're Not Alone" was Kate's most requested arrangement, with over 400 requests. The arrangement is entirely acoustic, featuring several different drums, guitar, and recorderhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmbgCBZ86z4‎. "Aerith's Theme" The lyrics of "Aerith's Theme" were written to describe specific scenes from Final Fantasy VII''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-as6Kbcj4c‎: Aerith's life in the slums, her first meeting with Cloud, her appearance in his dreams, the sorrow of her friends at her death, and her continued presence even from the Lifestream. "Suteki da ne" "Suteki da ne (Beyond the Shards)" is a collaboration between Kate (music) and YouTube user SacridiaDarque (lyrics), credited as TaoJenChanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFjx0ldEUCA‎. The English lyrics are not a translation of the original in Japanese but instead an original work. "Hymn of the Fayth" The melody of this arrangement of the "Hymn of the Fayth" was recorded a capella "on a whim"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7hQsgcz0hA‎; seeing the result, Kate produced an instrumental arrangement, attempting to make her recorder sound like an Okinawan Shakuhachi in order to mirror the aesthetics of ''Final Fantasy X. "Ronfaure" "Ronfaure" has no official lyrics; the lyrics Kate used were credited to Yamamo and Morio (植松伸夫氏; やまも)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ob2aOsVTKA and come from an obscure arrangement of the song from 2006http://www.ffxionline.com/forums/ffxi-member-fan-works/54308-vocalized-ronfaure-theme.html. The author's website has since been taken offline. The lyrics are not written in any language, instead made up from non-existent words; the most recurrent of these, "Eruafnor," is simply "Ronfaure" spelled backwards. "Cleyra's Theme" Originally planned for the OverClocked ReMix album based on the music of Final Fantasy IX, the arrangement of Cleyra's theme was claimed and recorded by Kate, and was supposed not to be released until the album came out. However, the album has suffered from constant delays in its development since 2010http://ocremix.org/forums/showthread.php?t=27108 and Kate decided to release the track on her own six months after the project beganhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xMtPyyInY8. "Secret Library Daguerreo" Written and sung in Latin, with subtitles in English and hand-drawn comics accompanying. Erutan notes that she had help with pronunciation.https://youtu.be/RGV-EPpmHQA "Answers" Discography ;Studio Albums * Raindancer (2010) * A Bard's Side Quest (2013) * The Court of Leaves (2014) ;Singles * Home Sweet Home * Come Little Children * Transylvanian Lullaby * Itsumo Nando Demo * Nomitori no Uta * Gently as She Goes * The Hunter's Mark - Monster Hunter 3 * Across the Sunlands Trivia * Kate has an account at OverClocked ReMix, and has arranged a few songs specifically for their albums. * Kate's favorite Final Fantasy game is Final Fantasy VIII. * Kate's favorite Final Fantasy couple is Squall and Rinoa, and her favorite characters include Rinoa, Selphie, Steiner, and Vivi. External links * Kate's channel on YouTube * Erutan's Official Website on Erutan Music * Erutan's Fan Page on Facebook * Kate's Personal Page on Facebook * Ask Kate a question on Formspring * Kate's profile on OCRemix References Category:Fandom